The purpose of the present proposal is to further investigate the effects of lateralized hemispheric lesions in man on the processing of affective information. Specifically, we want to determine whether patients with right hemisphere disease (RHD) who have difficulty comprehending affective prosody in speech also have difficulty comprehending non-affective prosody (i.e., interrogatives, imperatives, etc.). Secondly, we want to determine whether patients with global aphasia following left hemisphere lesions can comprehend affective intonations better than they can comprehend propositional speech. Third, we want to learn whether RHD patients have more difficulty comprehending affective intonations when these intonations are superimposed on propositional speech than when they occur without a competing propositional message. Likewise, do affective intonations enhance or detract from the ability of aphasic patients to comprehend propositional messages. Fourth, we want to learn whether RHD patients understood the emotional connotations of a story in which the affective-emotional tone is implicitly developed by the propositional message. Finally, we want to determine whether there is any relationship between the foci of right hemisphere lesions (perisylvian versus non-perisylvian) and the ability of patients with these lesions to repeat affectively intoned speech.